What Happened After the Cameras Left
by xoedwardcullenxo
Summary: This is what I would want to happen if there was a Gilmore Girls movie.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, and emphasize that Mr. Obama works very hard and deserves to be our president. Write down all his strong points and say them aloud at least twenty times, so that you can repeat them to people. Just in case anyone asks, 'why should I vote for Obama?' you already have an answer. Got it?" said Rory.

"Yeah," said Bob (random person helping with the Obama campaign)

"Okay, now go," said Rory

Rory's phone then began to ring.

"Hullo?" she said.

"Rory?"

"Paris?"

"When are you coming back?"

"Coming back…where?"

"I don't know. Stars Hallow. Hartford."

"Paris, I just came back."

"Yes."

"We've been apart for longer than a day before."

"Well when are you coming back?"

"I don't know, maybe next week. Obama is going to be in Massachusetts next week. Then I have the summer off luckily, which is thankfully only in one more month."

"I was thinking we could maybe get an apartment together with Doyle. You could invite that other friend of yours, the Asian one."

"For the hundredth time her name is Lane. And she's married, Paris."

"Well invite her straggly, rocker too. I'm not too flexible. He better not be messy. And it needs to be a house, a large house to contain five people. But hey life's about taking chances, right?"

"His name is Zach and they have babies, twins actually."

"Are they loud?"

"What?"

"Are the babies loud?"

"Paris, Lane isn't living with us. Neither is Zach or the twins."

"Are you sure because—" Paris said as Rory cut her off.

"No, Paris!"

Rory then hung up her phone. Then she sees Bob coming back towards her.

"Hey! Did you repeat twenty times?"

"Pretty much."

"There is no pretty much in politics mister. Go back and repeat it fifty times. Yes, I said fifty! See how good twenty sounds now. And you have to do it at my desk where I can see you. Well don't just stand there! Start!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Eat slower, you're scaring Paul Anka," Lorelai said.

"I'm eating soup with a spoon. What harm can I do?" Luke said.

"You will eat so fast that quickly the spoon twirls out of your hands. Then it spirals around like a dagger and goes towards Paul Anka. It plunges towards his little doggy heart. He lies there on the floor. Dead. Then I will never talk to you again. And you will be sorry that you didn't just eat slower to please me and contain Paul Anka's health," said Lorelai.

"You are so dramatic," said Luke.

"I swear it's like you don't even know me at all," said Lorelai.

Luke rolled his eyes and then the doorbell rang.

"You gonna get that?" said Luke.

"I'm weak! I'm too weak to get up," said Lorelai.

"It's probably the pizza g—," said Luke as Lorelai got up and ran towards the door yelling "FOOD!" repetitively.

"Thanks, Willy. How much do I owe you?" asked Lorelai.

"Uh…six fifty," said Willy (pizza delivery guy).

"Dang, those prices just keep going up and they never stop," said Lorelai.

"Yeah, well the demand for pizza goes up every day," said Willy.

"Here you go, six dollars and fifty cents," said Lorelai handing him money.

"Thanks Lorelai. Have a good night," said Willy.

"Bye," said Lorelai.

There as Willy left was Emily and Richard Gilmore.

"Mom, Dad?" said Lorelai.

"Hello, Lorelai," said Richard.

"Lorelai, what are you wearing?" said Emily.

"Oh, no," said Lorelai.

"Why are you wearing those sweatpants? I distinctly remember telling you not to wear those with the word Juicy on your bottom," said Emily.

"Are you really here?" asked Lorelai.

"No, it's a hologram, life like isn't it?" asked Emily.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lorelai.

"Rory wanted us to come," said Emily.

"Rory?" said Lorelai.

"Yes," said Richard.

"Rory invited you…here?" said Lorelai.

"Yes, Lorelai." said Richard.

Lorelai walked to her cell phone and put her phone to her ear quickly. Richard and Emily followed her.

"Rory?" said Lorelai.

"Hello to you too," said Rory.

"You invited my mother to my house."

"I did? Humph. I'd think I would have remembered that."

"Be serious please."

"I don't believe your accusation is accurate ma'am." Rory said in a deep voice.

"I am the one who gave you the gift of sarcasm. Do not use it against me."

"I never told them they could come."

"Then what are they doing here?"

Then the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, one second Rory."

"'Kay."

Lorelai went to answer the door.

"Hi, mom," said Rory.

"Wasn't I just talking to you on the phone?" said Lorelai.

"Once again hi to you too," said Rory.

"Hi," said Lorelai.

"Thank you. Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa!" said Rory.

"Rory!" said Emily excitedly.

" Hello, Rory," said Richard.

"Who was at the door? Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," said Luke.

"Hi, Luke," said Emily.

"Rory!" said Luke.

"Hi, Luke!" said Rory.

"I get a 'hi Mrs. Gilmore' and she gets 'Rory!'" said Emily under her breath.

"Okay, mom what are you doing here?" said Lorelai.

"I told you Lorelai, you and Rory invited us," said Emily.

"Wait, you said a couple seconds ago Rory invited you. Now I did too?" said Lorelai.

"Yes, last Friday. You told Emily and I we should come to you next week," said Richard.

"Small talk always comes back to bite you. We don't have food mom," said Lorelai.

"Well we will just talk then," said Emily.

Emily, Richard, Lorelai, Rory, and Luke began to sit down and talk. Luke sat there like a trained dog and said nothing, which was probably best. Emily asked about three times in three different ways if Luke and Lorelai were back together. The answer: Yes. Another question asked: Rory why don't you call Logan? The answer: Grandma, no. Lorelai then attacked her mother with her facetious remarks following her routine.

"Well that was nice Lorelai, we should do this more often," said Emily.

"Yeah. Mhm. Of course," said Lorelai.

"We may just have to move closer to you," said Emily.

"Ha ha," said Lorelai forcing herself to laugh, "Mom you've said that about fifteen million times. It ain't gonna happen," said Lorelai.

"I'm serious Lorelai. Your father and I are thinking about it. Oh look at the time we best be going now. Goodbye Rory. Goodbye Lorelai. Luke," said Emily.

"Goodnight everyone," said Richard.

"Bye," said Rory, Luke and Lorelai.

Emily and Richard left the house.

"I need coffee," said Lorelai.

"You just had some," said Luke.

"Luke I need as much as I can get. I can't stop drinking the coffee. I stop drinking coffee, I stop doing the standing and walking and the words putting-into-sentence doing," said Lorelai.

"I'll make it for you," said Rory.

They all walked into the kitchen and sat down and Rory prepared the coffee.

"My mother came here to check up on me. Or something is wrong. My mother wouldn't come here for Friday night dinner. And if she did, she wouldn't just say 'Oh, let's just talk. It's fine if you don't have any food'. She would say we need to go out to get food. Or she'd say well that's exactly why you are getting so thin, you haven't been eating," said Lorelai.

"Maybe she was just coming because of our invitation, Mom. I mean yes, she is Emily Gilmore, but I mean what she could be checking up on?" said Rory.

"You answered your own question, my dear. She's Emily Gilmore. She could have been checking up on Luke and me. And your status with…what should I refer to him as?"said Lorelai.

"You can call him Logan, Mom," said Rory.

"Don't worry about it okay? I have to go get April. I will be back later," said Luke.

"Bye!" said both Lorelai and Luke.

"I'm happy you guys are back together," said Rory.

"Me too. So what's up with you?" said Lorelai.

"Nothing, really. I get the whole summer off. I just found that out. So that's good. Obama is doing pretty well, so there will obviously be a lot of work ahead for me after the summer." said Rory.

"Cool. I'm really proud of you kiddo. Let's celebrate," said Lorelai.

"Celebrate? Mom, I've been with the campaign for awhile," said Rory.

"Well, you are doing very well and we should hang out. We haven't done our mother, daughter stuff lately," said Lorelai.

"I know we've both been really busy. But hey, it's a Friday night. We should be out, I don't know, partying with the homies," said Rory.

"Our Stars Hollow homies are all in bed by now," said Lorelai.

"Hmph. Wanna watch _The Godfather_?" said Rory

"Ooh, fun! Go get it ready and I will bring the pizza and take the Chinese food out of the fridge," said Lorelai.


	3. Chapter 3

"Michel, the phone," said Lorelai.  
"Mmm-hmm. It rings," said Michel.  
"Can you answer it?" she asked.  
"No, people are particularly stupid today. I can't talk to anymore of them," Michel said.  
"You know who's really nice to talk to? The people at the unemployment agency," said Lorelai.  
"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking," he said as he picked up the phone. Then he said "No, I'm sorry, we're completely booked."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen. She walked through the doors and sees no Sookie. Eventually, after peeking her head around through the kitchen, she was spotted. Sookie with her head in the soup bowl.

"Hun, Sookie," said Lorelai.

"What? Huh?" said Sookie jumping up.

Lorelai went over to the table to get a towel and wipe off the soup on Sookie's face.

"What's wrong?" said Lorelai.

"The baby. Every day I wake up wanting to hurt Jackson for us having another baby. But then I look at her, Violet, and she's so beautiful. I can't be mad at him," said Sookie softly. "But then I think about the fact that every second is cry cry cry. Violet and Martha don't stop crying. And Davie doesn't stop complaining."

"Aw, Sookie, you love them both. And I know every second you wanna pull your hair out. Actually, you want to pull their hair out. But, this is your life. You can't do anything. I had Rory, all by myself. No help. And I always thought I wouldn't be able to make it," said Lorelai looking at the crying exhausted Sookie feeling very sorry for her. "You know what? You know what we need? We need a girl's night. Everyone present must be at least twenty-one years of age and a girl, hence the "girl's night out" title."

"Okay. Lorelai. Last night I was thinking we should get a divorce," said Sookie.

"What? I've given you the best years of my life. You can't divorce me!" said Lorelai.

"Lorelai," said Sookie in a irritated tone.

"Right, sorry. You and Jackson? That's crazy. You guys love each other so much. Are you really thinking about this or did you just get a little mad Jackson last night?" said Lorelai.

"I slept at a hotel last night," said Sookie.

"Sookie!" said Lorelai in a disapproving tone.

"Well I yelled at him because I got annoyed with the baby. Then he yelled at me and said it would be wise if one of us left and I did. We've been having fights since the baby was born," said Sookie.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was getting that bad? Sookie, if you ever get 'kicked out' of your own house again. You are coming to my house," said Lorelai.

"But, Luke—," said Sookie as Lorelai looked at her with determined eyes.

"He won't mind. Friend comes before….Luke does in the dictionary," said Lorelai.

"Thank you," said Sookie.

"And never tell Luke I said I like you better. Besides, I really like him better," said Lorelai as she ran away laughing.

Rory was typing on her laptop at her hotel. She looks over at her Sidekick that had been vibrating. It was Logan. Thoughts rolled through her head. She wanted to answer and she reached towards the phone. Then she hesitated. She quickly looked back to her computer. This was the first time since Logan had called her in two months. But definitely not the first time he had called her since his wedding proposal. It continued to ring. But she had already decided she was not going to pick it up.


End file.
